


Well Shite.

by Desmond_A



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Feelings Realization, M/M, Original Character(s), Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmond_A/pseuds/Desmond_A
Summary: Mary has had enough of Remus lying to himself. Sometimes you just have to tell them.Pre Sirius/Remus.





	Well Shite.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters or the setting they are in. All intellectual property belongs to its creator.   
This is unbeta'd, any errors are my own. Thank you for reading!

Mary smiled as a warm breeze playfully teased her hair. Spring was finally here. She looked at the boy sitting next to her on the high bank of the great lake, his nose (as always) buried deep in a book. Her smile grew a little bit sad as she watched him. This wasn't going to be easy, but she knew it had to be done. She touched his leg to draw his attention. “Remus?” 

Green eyes finally lifted from the text that had filled his mind the last half hour. “Yes?”

Her smile gained warmth again. The smudge of ink just under his right ear had been there all morning and he had yet to even notice. It was little things like that, that endeared him to her.   
And that only made this harder. “How long have we been friends?”

His eyebrow quirked in confusion.   
“Since early second year. But you know that, so what this about?”

“My point is just that we've known each other for a long while now. And I'd like to believe that we can read each other fairly well.”

Remus nodded at this and grinned.   
“I think you can read me better than just about anyone else I know.”

“Better than Sirius?” She took the dive. 

He paused pensively, “I… Don't know? I mean, maybe in different ways? I mean he's one of my best mates, so it's a bit different, right?” 

Dear sweet Remus forever trying to watch his step and words. But then, he was right; however, not for the reasons he thought.  
“It is different isn't it? You two have been close longer than you and I have. He's a bit something special isn't he?”

Remus snorted as he scooped up a small round-ish pebble to fidget with.   
“He's special alright!”

Mary giggled and elbowed Remus for his cheek. “You know bloody well what I meant you prat!” 

She was rewarded with a grin as Remus chuckled to himself.   
“Yeah, I guess. But he is a bit off in the head and you know it. You should have seen him. Just last week he and James came up with a new way to sneak out after hours. Bloody death wish they've got! If McGonagall catches them it'll be detention for the rest of the year. I think she's had it with them!”

Remus’s eyes lit up as they always did when talking about Sirius. Her smile twitched into a grin. This may be hard but could she really be blamed for finding it funny how blind these two could be? “He definitely could try the patience of a Saint! It's a wonder how you've put up with him for so long.”

A shrug. “He's been there for me. Even when you want to kill him for being such a git there's more to it you know? It's like he puts up most of his Git-ness as a defense. Keeps people from seeing all the more behind it.”

She watched him carefully for a moment. “Most people don't take the time or pay close enough attention to even try to see past it.”

He smiled and tossed the pebble into the lake.

She took a breath. Here goes nothing. And everything. 

“You know you're in love with him right?” 

Remus paled just a touch before sputtering out, “Since when?! You really have gone off the deep end this time Mar-”

“-Since pretty much always.” She interjected ”And that's why I'm breaking up with you.”

He stopped. His mouth hung open for a moment like a fish. “But he's my best mate?” He finished weakly, more a question than a statement. 

Her eyes softened “It's pretty obvious to everyone that's not you Rem. At this point James has a betting pool of if and when you two will figure things out. I'm pretty sure even Dumbledore knows at this point. Hell, he probably had it figured long before we did. But the point is you two have been close for so long. Would you really have noticed when the love for a brother became more?”

Remus was quiet. He looked out over the lake. And for a long while they just sat there silent. Until finally, “You may have something there.”

Mary’s heart hurt a little less than she had expected it to. Maybe it was just because she had known for so long and had time to prepare for this? Or maybe it was just because she never could begrudge a friend seeking true happiness. Either way she found herself smiling. She leaned over and kissed Remus’s cheek.   
“That's why I'm breaking up with you. You're never going to be able to be really happy with me as long as you're still in love with him. And you know I'll always be here for you as a friend.”  
She stood and stretched her tingling legs.   
“I'll give you another hint. He's not just a bit mad for you, you know. You should see the way he moons after you every time he thinks no one is looking.”

Remus’s fish impression made a reappearance as he looked up at her. He made as if to say something but Mary had already made for the castle before he could gather his wits enough to create an intelligible sentence. Sirius? Fancied him? Maybe the adventure of this school term wasn't as near over as Remus has believed not an hour ago. Well Shite.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add to this. If I can actually finish another part of it. Lol. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
